


Detention

by tuxedomarch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chess, Detention AU, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Swearing, chess club, pervert mention, reader is a genius yet a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedomarch/pseuds/tuxedomarch
Summary: [Name] fights a pervert, as Ushijima tries to stop them, they get in trouble for fighting on campus and end up in detention with each other.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Fight Back

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I won't make another chapter unless there's a high demand (or if I feel like this story could continue on) so PLEASE let me know in a comment if you want to see another part!

"This is bullshit" [Name] muttered under her breath.

She had gotten detention for something completely out of her control.

~~

It was lunch time and [Name] was just _trying_ to get some orange Fanta from the schools vending machines along with some maple bread by the school gymnasiums when some perverted asshole decided to upskirt her. Yes she was wearing sport shorts underneath her skirt but that didn't stop her fists from interjecting with the guys face. 

But it didn't stop there. The pervert seemed to like your punch and thrusted his hand out for a grope when a large hand had stopped it, "I do not appreciate these antics." A deep voice rumbled, void of emotion.

"KICK HIS ASS" [Name] hissed, readying to throw another punch.

Before anyone could say anything, a teacher had walked out just in the moment to see:

\- a bloodied nose pervert  
\- a large, buff teenager, holding back the hands of the pervert  
\- and a red faced girl with bloodied knuckles from the punch

"You two," pointing to the large man and the girl, "Detention after school and school activities." The teacher deadpanned, pulling a pad out of their pocket and writing the two detention slips.

"WHAT?! THAT PERVERT UPSKIRTED ME AND _I'M_ THE ONE TO GET IN TROUBLE?!" She yelled in defense.

"Do you want to be suspended too?!" The teacher hissed.

Before she could yell anymore, the large hand released from the perverts and landed on your shoulder, "Don't make things worse." was all he said.

~~

The buff teen sat next to you, the sunset glaring into the detention room. You two were the only ones in there, the teacher leaving to attend a staff meeting.

"I can't believe that pervert got away with trying to up-skirt AND boob grab me..." [Name] grumbled

" _inga ouhou_ " The large teen said, still voided of emotion, "What goes around, comes around."

"It can't come soon enough..." [Name] grumbled.

The two sat in silence for a bit before [Name] decided to speak again, "Say...I've seen you around. Ushijima Wakatoshi, right? The volleyball star?"

Ushijima nodded, "And you're [L. Name] [F. Name]" he deadpanned without looking at her surprised face.

"H-How did you know my na-"

"You're the star of the chess team. You're part of the national chess society of Japan." Ushijima finally looked at you, "I didn't take you for the violent type."

"Well I don't appreciate being manhandled," [Name] grumbled, crossing her arms. It was true. She was top of her class in academics and was going to graduate with honors, she was en route to enter Kyoto University to study Quantum Physics.

"Why did you stop that pervert anyway? I could've easily handled him." [Name] said with a cheeky grin, flexing her muscles which were next to non-existent.

"I've seen him linger around campus and bother the women's volleyball club. They put him in his place awhile back, but I still don't appreciate him." He looked at you, "and you seemed like you needed help."

[Name] blushed a slight bit but shook her head, "I did almost break his nose, so I get some brownie points don't I?"

"Violence should never be an answer. Things can be worked out peacefully."

[Name] sighed in defeat, "You look like a scary guy yourself, Ushijima-kun. But you're really just a big softie aren't you?" she said with a smile.

Ushijima crossed his arms and closed his eyes, she could see there was a light pink dust coating his cheeks.

[Name] reached into her backpack and pulled out a thing of stickie notes. "You're also not much of a talker, are you, Ushijima-kun?"

"[Name]-san, we'll get into more trouble if you keep ta-" Ushijima was interrupted when the teacher walked back in.

"No talking."

[Name] very obviously rolled her eyes as she began scribbling on the sticky notes she pulled out.

Ushijima couldn't help but look over, [Name] caught on and moved her shoulder so he couldn't see what she was scribbling on the small sticky note.

~~

"Okay, seems I've tortured you two enough. I expected more from you both." The teacher scolded the two student stars, "But you're free to go."

As they exited the detention classroom, [Name] broke their awkward silence.

"Thanks...for stopping that perv grope me, even if it costed you valuable time."

"I thought I could help. I'm sorry I couldn't stop his initial perversion." Ushijima said nodding to you to which you shook your hand at him, "Eh, don't worry about that. It felt good to clock a pervert. Just wish I could've hit him where it really hurt."

Ushijima raised his eyebrows as [Name] went on about the different ways she would get back at the guy if she ever saw him on school grounds again. He was drawn to her...well...badassery. Not only was she a certified genius, but she was a girl that could hold herself up and take no shit.

Usually he wasn't one to like those with baseless self confidence, but she had a reason. She was bullied for most of middle school and early high school for being the only girl on the chess club and being smarter than most of the guys. She had no confidence in herself until when something snapped in her during 2nd year. Maybe it was her winning the chess championship or something else but she started to respect herself more. She believed in herself and in others around her. That was the type of energy Ushijima found intriguing.

"You're very confident you know." Ushijima interrupted her schpeal. "I find that intriguing in a woman."

"Geh......" [Name] went silent, blushing furiously. She was blushing because, sure people have flirted with her, but the fact it was the star of the volleyball team and he was extremley handsome...just mixed into a flurry of emotions [Name] didn't think she could have ever have.

As it came time for them to part ways, [Name] stuck her hand out. "Thanks for getting me this far, I can handle myself from here!" She said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Ushijima said, eyeing [Name].

She giggled, "I'm positive. Just shake my hand, we were detention buddies after all!"

Ushijima narrowed his eyes but shook her hand. It was soft and warm...

and crinkly?

When they let go of the handshake, [Name] took off in the direction of her residence while Ushijima looked at his hand. In his hand was a sticky note, the same colour as what she was writing on during detention.

_"Wakatoshi-san, give me a call sometime? Call me at xxx-xxx-xxxx! ♥ [Name]"_

Ushijima grunted, looking up to see [Name] at the top of the hill waving before disappearing.

Ushijima couldn't help his light blush at being called by his first name by a cute, badass, smart girl.

Maybe detention wasn't such a bad thing after all...


	2. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima decides to give [Name] a call after their detention run in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did get a lot of positive feedback on here AND from friends so I decided to make this another part. I also changed up the POV to 2nd person. I added in random names for your chess team too, so don't get confused over that please <3\. Bold indicates texting!
> 
> I may create another chapter just for pure fluff but I gotta get thru this new online university classes because of the virus........

Ushijima sat in his room. In one hand his phone and in the other hand was the sticky note you had given him from earlier that day.

He looked over at his alarm clock which read "19:34" (7:34pm). " _Maybe it's too late in the evening..._ " Ushijima thought. But without hesitation he entered your information to send you a text.

**Ushijima: Hello.  
[Name]: Who is this??**

Ushijima sighed and narrowed his eyes. Maybe this was a mistake.

**Ushijima: Ushijima Wakatoshi.  
Ushijima: From detention.**

A few minutes ticked by before he got a response.

**[Name]: Ah!~ Wakatoshi-saaan (*´▽`*) You decided to finally text me hmm~?  
Ushijima: I just wanted to see if you had gotten home okay.  
[Name]: Well I'm texting you obviously, so I'm not dead yet LOL! **

Ushijima nodded his head, a small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. He was glad you had gotten home alright.

**[Name]: Next time you see that pervert, whoop his ass for me, kay?  
Ushijima: I don't condone violence.  
[Name]: Pretty pleaaaassee (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
Ushijima: No.**

You sat on your bed giggling profusely to yourself as you continued to hound Ushijima. You knew he damn well wouldn't lay a hand on someone unless deemed absolutely necessary. You were just excited to be texting someone...not nerdy.

Yeah you loved your chess teammates but face it, they weren't as attractive as Ushijima was. While they were lanky and socially awkward, Ushijima was bold and athletic, unafraid to speak his mind. You liked that in a man.

Just then Fumihiro, the vice captain of the chess team, sent you a text.

**Fumihiro: [NAME], DID YOU SERIOUSLY GET DETENTION *AGAIN*?!  
[Name]: Calm down Fumi-chan, I fought off a pervert who wanted his way with me. It was well earned detention ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
Fumihiro: We can't have you jeopardize the cleanliness of the chess club!!  
[Name]: I'm the damn captain here, so there's nothing to jeopardize (҂` ﾛ ´)凸**

You made a face at your phone as Fumihiro continued to spam you, saying detention is for delinquents not for chess captains and academic geniuses.

**[Name]: I wasn't the only superstar in detention today though~  
[Name]: Ya know Ushijima Wakatoshi?~  
Fumihiro: What about him  
[Name]: He was in detention with me _and_ I got his cell phone number~**

You _knew_ Fumihiro had a major crush on you, and you always played it to your advantage to tease him even after rejecting his advances and feelings multiple times. Fumihiro was a good guy...just not your type.

**Fumihiro: I'm not surprised he probably murdered someone with a volleyball.  
[Name]: You jealous Fumi-chaan~?**

You evily cackled to yourself before resuming texting Ushijima, ignoring Fumihiro's incoming texts. You both talked about generic things; the weather, how detention was, pretty boring and average stuff.

**[Name]: Ne~ Wakatoshi-san~  
Ushijima: Yes?  
[Name]: Want to meet up tomorrow for lunch?~  
Ushijima: I eat lunch with the volleyball team.  
[Name]: You hurt me, Wakatoshi-san (ಥ﹏ಥ) **

Ushijima tilted his head at the emoticon you sent. Why are you crying?

**Ushijima: Would you like to eat with the volleyball team tomorrow?  
[Name]: I was hoping it'd be the two of us actually! Just like in detention~♥ Quiet and intimate~**

This gave Ushijima a full face blush. People thought he was dense but he knew when he was being flirted with, he just chose not to give any reactions. He didn't think that the fucking _chess captain_ was a flirtatious, violent mess. 

But damn, you were pretty cute and endearing. 

**Ushijima: Usually during these lunches I give important talks to my teammates**

Before you could text back that you understood, Ushijima quickly sent back another text.

**Ushijima: But I suppose a day off so they can socialize would do some good.**

You squealed happily, rolling around on your bed. You had just scored a date with _THE_ Ushijima Wakatoshi.

**[Name]: Great!~ Meet me behind the library wing tomorrow during lunch! It's a date!**

Ushijima didn't respond. He just stared at the last text you sent. _A date?_

Sure Ushijima's gone on a handful of dates with some of the athletes of the school but never would he think he'd be having a date behind the library...seems a bit sketchy.

But he trusted you...a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ushijima followed your directions and went behind the library during the lunch period. It was quiet and secluded but was filled with light. It was like a mini courtyard, and there you were sitting at the only table in the middle of this courtyard.

"I was unaware we had this part of the school." Ushijima stated as he sat across from you.

"Yeah I discovered it one day last year when hiding from my teammates. I made a bad move during a tournament and they wanted my head...this was before I was captain by the way..." You giggled as you opened your bento box, which Ushijima opened his as well. After you both said your thanks and began to eat, Ushijima was straight to the point.

"[Name]." He deadpanned.  
"Yeeeess?" You said happily munching on your rice  
"Are we on a date right now or were you being facetious over your text message last night?"

You choked on your rice, prompting Ushijima to immediately stand up and come to your aid, giving your back a good whack, stopping you from choking on the rice but leaving you with a pain where he smacked you.

"Are you okay?" Ushijima asked with his brows furrowed and some concern in his voice.

"Y-Yeah," You said, wiping some of the grains off your face. "What do you think I was being when I said it was a date?" You said, meeting his gaze.

Ushijima didn't move, for once in his life, he was unsure.

You continued to stare at him, noticing how much closer he seemed despite neither of you moving an inch.

"I said it because..." You said with a sheepish smile and a faint blush to your cheeks, "I wanted to go on a date with you that wasn't within the confines of juvenile delinquency."

"But why?"

You crossed your arms and winked, "I gotta keep some secrets!~"

Ushijima leaned over the table to grab his bento box, sitting next to you this time in case you choked again, unaware of your blush.

"Fine. Everybody is entitled to their secrets." He said, using his chopsticks to pick apart some pork.

You nodded as you eagerly chomped down on your [favourite food] and rice. Ushijima warily watching you scarf down your food, making sure you didn't die on his watch.

"[Name]."  
"Yees?" You said between mouthfuls  
"I do not consider this a proper date."

You felt your stomach drop and stopped chewing. Why were you so hurt by this?

You started to cough a bit, holding back tears. Why were you crying? You've survived years of bullying and torment.

_So why did this hurt so damn much?_

Ushijima lept up ready to smack your back again, thinking you were choking.

"Why wouldn't you consider this a date, Wakatoshi-san?" You said, swallowing both the rice and the lump in your throat.

Ushijima stood up straight, "Because this isn't how a proper date goes."

"Dates can be whatever we want..."

Ushijima sat back down next to you, taking your hand into his.

"I want to take you to that new cafe. The one a few blocks from the school. Then after, I walk you home. That's a date." He said fiercely, his gaze burning into your eyes.

You sat there stunned for a moment before you felt your confidence come back. You took your other hand and placed it on top of his as well, "And after...we kiss and become boyfriend-girlfriend."

Ushijima's eyes widened as you quickly leaned in to steal a quick kiss from his lips.

You stood up, wrapping up your bento box. Ushijima just followed you with his eyes, his body couldn't move from the shock of the kiss.

"Since you can't walk me home right now, I suggest you walk me to class." You said cheekily as you held out your hand to the stunned Ushijima.

Slowly he regained his composure as he collected his own bento box and took his hand into yours. 

"I can do that." He said, his composure completely back, not a hint of blush on his cheeks. Almost as if he's been holding your hand forever.

"See Ushijima~ Everything can be considered a date if we do it together~"


	3. The New Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima takes [Name] on a "proper" date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduced some of the chess team, but they're so very minor characters only there since team chess takes 6 players. Also i dont *actually* play chess so if it seems vague its because im a stupid owo

The school day had come and gone, now it was time for your after school activities.

As you made your way to the chess room, you pulled out your phone to send a text to Ushijima

**[Name]: We still on for our date this evening, Wakatoshi-saaan~?? >wo **

By the time you got to the chess club room your phone pinged,

**Ushijima: Yes.**

Little did you know, Ushijima was being hounded by his teammates that he was texting an honest to god _girl_.

"Wakatoshi you sly dog~!" Tendou howled, slapping his friend on the back. "Is she cute? If it doesn't work out I can always take her off your hands~" Tendou continued, putting on his practice jersey.

"Who's [L. Name] [F. Name]?" Goshiki asked, tilting his head curiously.

"She's the chess captain of the school," Semi said, setting his bag down, "She brought our school to the Japanese National Chess Competition almost single handedly."

"Plus she's like a certified genius!" Tendou said, leaning against the wall with his usual smirk, "I heard rumors that she passed the entrance exam with a perfect score. Ask her about that when y'all're on your date tonight!" He said that last part in a sing-song voice.

Ushijima rolled his eyes, leaving his phone out while he changed was a mistake. He knew his teammates could be nosey whenever he recieved a text message or a call. Usually they got shot down, since it's usually his mother or a classmate asking for some help. But never a _girl_ asking about a _date_.

You giggled as you powered off your phone, sitting yourself in front of a chess board. Fumihiro and Taichi entered the room.

"Well look who's here _on time_ for once, Taichi-chan." You cooed as the first year blushed, bowed, and took his seat opposite to you. Today you were continuing training some of the first year boys on basic chess skill, since Taichi really lacked in that department. He didn't join the chess club for the fun of logic, his parents just thought it'd be a good club for him to be in and you were desperate for players

"Will you _please_ stop scaring off the first years, [Name]." Fumihiro sighed, pushing up his glasses with a snear.

You giggled again, "I mean it all in good sportsmanship. But I _am_ the captain, Fumi-chan."

"And I'm the vice-captain." Fumihiro glared.

"Are we seriously gonna have _another_ argument over this. The chess club teacher aid even said my power is over yours. Your title is in case of me being absent." You said as a matter of factly.

Before Fumihiro could interject, the rest of the chess team showed up.

There was your team:  
[Name]: 3rd year, Team captain  
Fumihiro: 3rd year, Vice-Captain  
Kiyoshi: 2nd year  
Taichi: 1st year  
Subaru: 1st year  
Isao: 1st year

Yeah, your team was mainly first years, but chess was so boring in a school that thrived on physical sports. You had almost joined the soccer club your first year, but had gotten rejected since you weren't as good as the other applicants.

You officially began chess club at 15:30 (3:30pm). You ran a fun, yet firm, chess club. Allowing players who weren't playing one-on-one to practice their strategy alone with no lecture unless you or Fumihiro saw them really struggling. Kiyoshi was pretty good at chess, so he didn't need either of your guidances. It was Taichi, Subaru, and Isao that desperatley needed to learn new techniques.

After about an hour or so you all breaked, your brains only handling so much chess.

You pulled out your phone again to text Ushijima when Fumihiro interjected,

"Are you _seriously_ still talking to that volleyball murderer?" He said with a sneer.

"Why, you jealous that it isn't you?" You said without looking at your phone.

**[Name]: I hope this new cafe has a headache reliever because these first years are killing me (×﹏×)**

You sent the text knowing he wouldn't respond at least for another hour, you just hope it would brighten his day a bit.

"He's not a so-called volleyball murderer anyway, Fumi-chan." You said, putting away your phone, "He helped me stop that pervert from yesterday."

Fumihiro's glasses drooped a bit.

"We also had lunch today~" You said in a sing-song voice. You knew that it was killing Fumihiro to hear you speak about another guy like that, but frankly, you didn't care. Fumihiro could be a creep sometimes, so you had to put him in his place to keep your friendship.

"I don't want to hear about this bullshit..." Fumihiro mumbled.

"Oh! Can I hear about your lunch date, [Name]-senpai!" Subaru said exciedtly. Classic Subaru. He always had to know the details, he was so nosey but you didn't mind. He never talks to anyone outside the chess club out of social fear, which is why he gets so excited to hear your drama.

"Do you want to hear too, Kiyoshi-saaaan~" You sang to the bleach blonde haired boy.

"If I say no you're still gonna talk anyway." He grumbled, going back to look over a chess board. Out of all the members, Kiyoshi was the most normal ~~and attractive~~ of them all. He had bleached hair, a single ear piercing and just looked like a rugged bad boy. He didn't look it, but he also had passed the entrance exam with flying colours, well, all of your teammates passed the entrance exam with flying colours, except you were so sure that Kiyoshi did the best out of you all.

"It's nothing to get overly worked up about, Subaru-chan." You said with a wave of your hand as you moved a pawn, signaling the end of the break, "Wakatoshi-san and I ate some rice behind the library, I nearly choked to death, he saved my life, we kissed and now I have a date with him after chess club." You said as if it was no big deal.

Subaru leaned over to Kiyoshi, "W-Who's Wakatoshi?" he said in a whisper.

"He's the volleyball captain." Kiyoshi deadpanned without looking up from the board.

"E-EH?! You mean that big scary dude I sometimes see during P.E?" Subaru squeaked.

Fumihiro snorted, "You think every guy taller than 160cm, aka YOU, is big and scary." Fumihiro pointed to you, "You'd be scared of [Name] if she were a guy and she's got a good 10 centimeters on you."

Subaru looked up at you sporting a " :3 " face in curiosity, wondering why they were thinking about you as a guy. Sure you were the only girl in the club, but they got over that...eventually.

30 minutes later your phone let out a familiar ping.

**Ushijima: Practice got let out early. I will meet you at your club classroom. Which room is it?"  
[Name]: 5-2! >wo~♥**

"Who was it?" Isao asked, looking up from the board since it was his move.

"Nobody in particular~" You said, putting away your phone.

You looked at the board and made a " :| " face.

"Checkmate." You said dully, knocking over Isao's king much to his disbelief.

"H-HOW?!" Isao nearly yelled.

Before you could explain his poorly executed plan there was a knock at the door. You smiled knowing who was behind the door, but before you could get up, Subaru rushed past you.

"It could be Satao-sensei coming in to check up on us!" Subaru chimed.

"N-No Subaru-" You stammered before he flung the door open.

There in his 189.5cm glory, was Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Subaru slowly started looking up, squeaking as he slowly closed the door.

"T-There's a really big scary guy on the other side of that door." Subaru whispered.

"That's my date!~" You chimed, as the door slid open.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Ushijima said with a small bow.

Your teammates muttered a hello except for Subaru who sat behind you, paler than a ghost.

"Please, have a seat. I was about to show Isao how he lost in 3 moves." You chimed once more, your voice seeming to go more girly and cuter by the second. Even Kiyoshi noticed it wasn't your usual serious, yet playful voice. Then again it wasn't his business so he shook it off. "Man what a faker." Kiyoshi said to Fumihiro, who was just staring at the volleyball player. "She's never that cute around us." Kiyoshi said again before returning to his solo game.

Fumihiro sat adjacent to Kiyoshi, taking off his glasses and running a hand thru his hair.

"That is one scary looking mother fucker." Fumihiro whispered to Kiyoshi, "No wonder he got detention."

Ushijima took a seat and listened intently as you told Isao where his mistakes were.

"You can't just _guess_ where I'll put my pieces, Isao." You lectured, "You need to practice applying logic and knowing where I'm gonna place a pawn."

You looked up at Ushijima who continued to intently listen to you, "It's like volleyball," You explained to Ushijima, "You need to _know_ where your opponent will smack the ball. You can't just guess willy-nilly without any logic."

Ushijima nodded, and sat back in the chair.

"Ne~ Fumi-chaaan~" You called for Fumihiro who was cleaning his glasses.

"What." Fumihiro sighed, he hated being called Fumi-chan.

"Take over for me," You said picking up your school bag, "I have a date to get to~" you sang.

"Whatever." Fumihiro said, standing up to replace your seat across Isao, "Subaru, you go practice against Kiyoshi."

You could hear Kiyoshi groan in response, he liked one on one games or games with the 3rd years. He could wipe the floor with the first years.

"Come on, Wakatoshi-san~" You chirped, taking his hand and leading him out of the chess room.

Kiyoshi smirked, "Look at that, Fumihiro, they're already holding haands."

Fumihiro glared at Kiyoshi, who picked up a pawn, "And how many times did you get shot down when you confessed?" he said again, with a wider smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hold your hand like that." You said, pushing some of your hair back, releasing your hand from Ushijima's. "I like to irritate the guys." You said, releasing his hand, letting your arms sway by your side.

"Are you the only girl in the club?" Ushijima asked.

"There were 2 girls last year, my senpai's, but yea. I'm the only girl now, why does that bother you, Wakatoshi-saaan~?" You cooed in mockery.

"Not really." He said with a shrug, putting his hands in his jacket as you both exited the school.

"So what's this cafe's theme anyway? Most do at least." You asked, trying to hide your eagerness about the date, the kiss long forgotten to you.

"I think it's a pop-up shop of some anime. Tendou told me about it," Ushijima said, "It's not my cup of tea, but I thought it'd be interesting to take you along. I noticed you had a copy of Shounen Jump in your bag during detention the other day."

" _Maybe she'd be better off on a date with Tendou, they seem to have more in common..._ " Ushijima sneered at the thought.

"What's wrong, Wakatoshi-san?" You asked, noticing the sour expression on his face.

"Ah. Just a sour thought, nothing to worry about." He reassured you.

Ushijima noticed your hands gently swaying and was pondering if he should hold your hand like you two were earlier in the chess classroom.

"Holy shit." He heard you say, "Hold me back 'cause I'm gonna start swinging."

Ushijima looked up and saw the pervert from the other day hanging outside the teachers lounge.

"[Name]." He said firmly, "It's not worth getting detention again, let's go." Ushijima said, grabbing your arm and dragging you down the stairs.

"I can take him, nobodies around, I can take him!!" You said, starting to get riled up.

"I'm not doubting that, but right now you need to not focus on him. Remember, use your logic." Ushijima said calmly but with a grip on your arm still.

"That applies to a dumb game!" You hissed, fighting his grip as he dragged you outside.

"Can we please just enjoy our date without you fighting a pervert." Ushijima deadpanned.

You pouted, "Fine. But if I see him again you better not hold me back."

Ushijima finally released the grip on your arm. 

"I'm going to hold you back." He said, trailing his fingers from where he was grabbing your arm to your hand.

"I don't exactly like the thought of the person I'm dating getting into fights on the regular." Ushijima said, taking your hand into his.

"Whate-...did you say _dating_?" You asked, your jaw dropping a little.

"Yes, I do plan to see you again if this date goes well." He said without meeting your gaze. He was dead serious. Meanwhile you were a babbling blushing mess at what he said.

"I-I want to see you again too!" You managed to stutter out.

Ushijima turned to you and you swore you saw the faintest of smiles, "Good."

You two approached the cafe hand in hand, and you recognized the pop-up's theme. 

"Ah!! This is based off of [Insert Your Favourite Anime]!! I didn't know this was here!!" You exclaimed in awe, looking at the cardboard cutouts of the characters in the window and reading the character themed menu.

"Wakatoshi, this is so cool!" You said excitedly, "C'mon let's go in!" You said pulling his hand in the cafe. 

Once you two were seated and looked over the small menu, you decided on [your favourite snack food] based on [your favourite character]. Ushijima went with a tea and a small plate of Hayashi rice.

You two made conversation as you both ate. Ushijima asking about the chess club and you asking about the volleyball club kept the conversation lively.

You snorted, "You thought about me and _WHO_ getting together?"

Ushijima looked away and grimaced, "Yes I thought this date would have been better if it were you and Tendou." he admitted, you finally getting it out of him.

"Don't get me wrong, Tendou's an amazing player but I'm picky with guys. He's got kind of a...sleazy look to him." You said, "Still, he's a nice guy. Helped me with my homework a few times my first year." You said, taking a sip of water.

"The team also wanted me to ask...if you got a perfect score on your entrance exam." He asked...well it was more like a statement.

"Why do they wanna know?" You sported a confused smile.

"There's rumors around the school saying you got a perfect score on your entrance exam. They think you're God on Earth when it comes to academics."

You sheepishly smiled, "I actually got a 95% on my entrance exam. But Kiyoshi, my chess mate, I'm almost positive he got a perfect score."

"The rough looking guy? I didn't peg him for the smart type."

"Me neither, he keeps to himself but goddamn he's smart as hell."

The rest of the date went smoothly. You both paid your half, much to Ushijima's dismay who was ready to pay the full bill but you refused, and you left. You had even boughten a cute trinket to add to your anime collection.

It was small, but it was honest work.

Without a word, Ushijima slipped his hand into yours once more.

"There's still more to this date now isn't there, [Name]..." You saw him hesitate, "[Name]...c.... _chan_ " Trying to behave like you, which sent you into a fit of hysterics.

"Ushijima did you just refer to me as _[Name]-chan_?" You said, laughing more at his increased blush and tight grip on your hand.

"You can just call me [Name], oh my godd." You laughed again as you both started walking.

As you wiped a tear from your eye you told Ushijima, "Your right this date isn't over~"

You pulled on his jacket to get down to your level, "You still have to give me a kiss at the end of this date too~" You cooed quietly into his ear, you were so close you could almost kiss his ear but you didn't want to push your luck.

When you let go of Ushijima's jacket, you noticed his facial expression and pin sized pupils, along with a full face blush.

You couldn't believe you had this much of a charm on him. You've seen girls 10x cuter than you flirt with the Ace but they've never gotten this type of reaction out of him. Maybe you were just that unbelievably cute and adoring. No wonder Fumihiro keeps going after you.

"Uhm, Wakatoshi?" You asked, waving your free hand in front of his face before he snapped out of his daze. He resumed his posture and pupils had gone back to normal, a faint blush was still on his cheeks but he seemed totally normal?

As you both walked, you approached an alleyway between two buildings when Ushijima swung you into the alleyway, and gently pushed you up against the wall of it.

"I do not appreciate being teased, [Name]." He grumbled, eyes narrowing.

"Hey hey hey, I wasn't teasing you." You held up your hands in defense, "Okay maybe I was but I was just telling you my expecta-" you were cut off by Ushijima kissing you. It was nothing like your library kiss that was quick and easy earlier that day. This was a powerful kiss, it sent electricity down your spine. You stood there eyes wide open with shock until Ushijima pulled away.

"I apologize. I did the steps out of order. I was supposed to walk you home and then kiss you." He said closing his eyes, nodding along.

"N-No that's o-okay." You stuttered out, a full blush emerging from your face, still in shock from how powerful Ushijima's kisses were. Is this going to be a normal thing? His regular kisses leaving you like this? You could imagine what that tongue could d-...

"[Name]. It's getting dark, I must be taking you back to your dorm now." He said, letting you go and free from the alleyway.

"O-Okay..." was the only thing you said, dumbstruck and lovestruck by the volleyball player. How did you, chess captain and queen to a bunch of nerds, land this beauty?

Ushijima led you back to campus and your dorm building fairly quickly since he didn't want to run into any bad people since it was getting dark out and the streetlights had yet to come on.

"T-Thanks for the date..." You trailed off, looking down at your shoes. You felt two fingers pick up your chin to stare into his brown eyes.

"Is it okay if I kiss you again?" Ushijima said in a near whisper.

You didn't say anything, you just nodded as you both leaned in for a second kiss.

This one wasn't as powerful but just as electrifying. You put your hands around Ushijima's neck, forcing him to lower himself to your level. You swear you felt him shiver as well.

The kiss didn't go much further than that when you heard that familiar _ping_. At first you two ignored it but a few seconds later, _ping ping ping ping_ came from your phone. 

You broke off the kiss with a look of anger on your face, checking your phone. It was your chess group chat.

Kiyoshi had sent a photo to the group chat.

The photo was you being pinned against the alleyway wall being kissed by Ushijima.

_crap._


	4. Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi, 2nd year in the chess club member, has just sent a picture of [Name] and Ushijima making out in the alleyway. Tendou decides he wants to speed up your relationship a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody has asked for another chapter but yallre getting one where the chess club is upset that you're getting serious with Wakatoshi. There's some heavy stuff going on (sexually) but nothing explicit.

_Crap crap crap_

Ushijima tried peering to see what was sending you into distress, but you managed to hide the phone from him.

"I-I gotta go, thanks for the date. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" You asked.

Ushijima nodded and gave your cheek a kiss, "I will see you tomorrow." was all he said before turning on his heel and making his exit to his own dorm.

You warily watched as Ushijima disappeared into the distance before you burst into the dormitory, into your room. Your roommate, Yua, jumped up from her desk where she was studying.

"[Name]?? Did the date not go well?? Is Ushijima chasing you?!" She asked seeing your pale face and shaking complex.

All you did was shake your head, "I-I'm gonna go take a bath." was all you said. Yua was a good roommate but she certainly wasn't someone you'd call for help in a fight.

Once the water was ran and you had stripped down to your birthday suit, you carefully placed yourself in the warm bath.

You sighed and reached for your phone. You knew Yua would keep prying, that's why you decided to hide in the bathtub when things usually bother you. Occasionally, Yua would be at her own club meetings so you could hide safely in your top bunk.

You opened up the chess group chat starting from the picture Kiyoshi had sent. Why hadn't you noticed him standing there, let alone taking your picture?

**Kiyoshi: lol look who I caught [1 Image Attachment]  
Fumihiro: I knew that guy was a sleazeball. He's all up on you, [Name]!!  
Subaru: SCARY!! ;A;  
Isao: [Name]-senpai! Are you okay!! Do I need to call the police!!  
Isao: [Name]-senpai?! PLEASE ANSWER!!   
Kiyoshi: lol it looks like she's having a blast  
Fumihiro: Can you not see her fucking shocked expression?! She didn't want this! Ugh I fucking hate that guy.  
Fumihiro: I may actually kill him for you [Name].**

Were some of the messages sent in the frenzy of your phone pinging. If you didn't respond you were afraid Isao would _actually_ call the police.

**[Name]: Guys im fine, really! Wakatoshi said he didn't like to be teased so I guess that was my punishment~  
Fumihiro: So he gets all up on you?! That sounds more sexual assaulty to me.  
Kiyoshi: Show me on the doll where he touched you [Name] lol  
[Name]: GUYS!!!!!! Wakatoshi is a gentleman, so what if he kissed me!!  
Subaru: He's really scary, [Name]-senpai.....  
Taichi: It does look like you're pretty scared if you zoom in.  
[Name]: Tai-chan why are you zooming into my kiss~**

The conversation went back and forth, you defending Ushijima and the chess club, mainly Fumihiro and Subaru, were giving you a hard time.

Finally you decided to ignore them, putting the group chat on silent. You texted Ushijima next.

**[Name]: Hey, did you get back to your dorm okay?  
Ushijima: *thumbs up emoji***

" _Well there goes that conversation..._ " You thought to yourself as you sank lower into your bath, the water becoming lukewarm.

Right before you put your phone back down on the floor it pinged, it was from Ushijima.

**Ushijima: What are you doing right now?**   
**[Name]: Honestly? Taking a bath so I can hide from my roommate. I'm about to get out tho.  
Ushijima: Can I see?**

You blushed, staring at the text.

Ushijima wants to see you in the _bath_?!

**[Name]: ∑(=O_O;=) A...Are you sure, we've just started dating...  
Ushijima: Yes.**

~~

"Tendou!" Ushijima growled at his friend. Ushijima had set his phone down after sending the emoji to you to do some homework when his roommate and close friend Tendou Satori decided to swipe his phone and text you.

"Now now I'm doing this in your best interest~" Tendou sang as he texted away on Ushijima's phone.

"You better not be messing with [Name]!" Ushijima growled again, trying to swipe his phone from Tendou.

"Re~lax! I'm being super lame over text so she knows its you and not me!" He cooed before a ping came thru with an image attachment.

"Besides, I think I just scored you a nude~"

Ushijima grabbed his phone back with much more force than needed be just to prove a point, "[Name] would never stoop to-" he was cut off when he opened the image attachment and blushed.

You had loosely wrapped a towel around yourself, showing off more than meets the eye, your hair only partially wet and there was steam on the mirror from the heat of the bath earlier.

Tendou managed to sneak a peek over Ushijima's shoulder and whistled.

"WOW ain't she hot. Wish I coulda landed someone like that." Tenduo said as he went back to his bed to read this months Shonen Jump.

Ushijima glared at Tendou, but went back to the photo. He couldn't believe what you had sent him and it gave him mixed feelings. One part of him wanted to head to your dorm and continue kissing you ~~along with other things the author won't go into detail~~ , and the other part of him just thought...is she too easy?

"Oyi, if you're gonna jerk off, do it in the bathroom I don't wanna see that thing." Tendou said, looking up from his manga magazine.

Ushijima hadn't noticed but he did have a slight erection from the photo.

All he did was sigh and head into the bathroom, not to jerk off, but to hide.

~~

Once you had gotten dressed you checked your phone.

30 texts from your chess group chat, all who had forgotten about your kiss with Ushijima, but none from Ushijima himself.

Was it a mistake to send him the photo? Your reputation could be tarnished if that photo did get out, but it wasn't anything too revealing. You were covered up, just suggestively.

" _Maybe he's using the photo to his advantage.._ " You thought as you exited the bathroom. The thought excited to you, that you could bring the volleyball captain to a moaning mess.

You snapped out of your gaze when Yua asked you a question, "So how did the date go?"

"It went well actually. I just had to rush home cause of ya know, girl problems." You waved her off as she went back to studying as you crawled to your bed on the top bunk.

**[Name]: Ushijima?~  
Ushijima: ?  
[Name]: Did you like it :3**

Ushijima was leaning against the sink counter when he got your text, he erection had finally gone down. But he couldn't face Tendou until after he knew he was asleep which could be awhile since he was engrossed in his manga.

Ushijima grimaced a bit. He wasn't the one to ask for that photo, but he did like it on some level.

**Ushijima: It was...enjoyable.**

He wasn't lying.

**[Name]: uhm...if...if it's okay...ah never mind  
Ushijima: ? What is it?  
[Name]: I was...wondering...could I get something back? It's okay to say no!**

That was pretty bold of you and you had to pat yourself on the back.

Ushijima on the other hand froze, his eyes going pin sized for a minute. He was unsure what you wanted, and he was...strangely turned on?

**Ushijima: What were you thinking?  
[Name]: Maybe...you shirtless... //w//**

Ushijima sighed in relief. It wasn't something super explicit. With some hesitation, he took off his shirt and placed it on the counter.

" _Am I really about to do this..._ " Ushijima thought opening his camera app. He hesitated and grimaced. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be sending photos...

He placed one hand on the counter and snapped the photo before he could talk himself out of it, sending it without really reviewing what he looked like. Probably stoic and unamused.

Just then Tendou pounded on the door, "Are you done jerking off, I gotta take a leak!" he partially yelled thru the door before opening it. Shit. Ushijima had forgotten to lock it.

Tendou stood in the door way with a blank expression on his face. The sight before him was something else.

Ushijima. Shirtless. With his phone out. With the camera app open.

"Are you sending a nude _BACK_ to [Name]-chan?" He said, with an evil smile appearing on his face.

Ushijima fumbled with his words before regaining his composure, "She wanted to see me shirtless. Because of you if I said no, it'd hurt her feelings." was all he said, grabbing his shirt and walking past Tendou.

Tendou stood in the bathroom doorway for a minute with his evil smile, knowing he had done something good for his roommate.

Ushijima sat on his bed, putting back on his shirt.

**[Name]: Can I give you my honest opinion?**

Ushijima did _not_ like the sound of that.

**Ushijima: Go ahead.  
[Name]: That was the cutest yet hottest picture of you I think I've ever seen. And I've seen your action shots for volleyball.**

You couldn't believe what you had just sent. But it was the truth, but now you fear there's gonna be some unresolved sexual tension between the two of you

**Ushijima: Thank you. I appreciate it. I think it's time for us to go to bed.  
Ushijima: Goodnight [Name].  
[Name]: Goodnight Wakatoshi~♥**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no idea where to end this chapter so sorry its so abrupt. i have to get ready for a meeting with a professor @_@


End file.
